


A Pretty Good Bad Idea

by snazzy_scarf



Series: Shiratorizawa Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Demon Summoning, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Awkward Flirting, Cooking at Three AM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzy_scarf/pseuds/snazzy_scarf
Summary: In his defense: It had been a long day.Alternatively Titled: "Tendou Fucks Up an Egg Recipe and Scores a Boyfriend."
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori
Series: Shiratorizawa Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807855
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	A Pretty Good Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my fic for Day Two of Shiratorizawa Week! The prompts were Cooking Together and Fantasy/Magic AU, which I combined together to make this! Goshiten is one of my favorite ships so I hope you enjoy them!  
> Once again thanks to my beta Andy who sat and watched me write this until two thirty am.

In his defense: It had been a long day.

Satori blinked as he glanced from his phone, to the skillet he was holding, back again at his phone, and then up at the horned person floating above the skillet in front of him. The individual stood straight, his presence looming and his arms crossed. After a few moments of silence, his voice echoed through the kitchen.

“What do you request of me?” 

It was safe to assume the omelet recipe Satori had looked up wasn’t a real recipe. 

He tried to recall what he’d done to bring him to this point. He’d spent the majority of the previous day watching an entire season of this new anime that had come out, realized halfway through that the anime wasn’t really any good, had decided to continue watching it anyway, reached the end of the season at nine pm, and decided to call it a day and fall asleep. Then, a few hours later around three in the morning, he’d realized that he hadn’t eaten anything the other day and woke up to make himself something. In his sleepy daze, he’d forgotten basic cooking and decided to look up a recipe for some kind of breakfast. He googled “omelet recipe,” which brought him to “egg recipe,” which brought him to “deviled egg recipe,” which brought him to “devil recipe,” which brought him to some strange website he’d never seen before, with steps on how to summon a demon. “Summon a demon” was a strange way to spell “cook an omelet,” but it was three in the morning and Satori didn’t have the brain power to question it. 

He’d lazily followed the website’s instructions as best as his tired body could, and before he knew it, his stovetop erupted in flames, and a person emerged from them. 

The person floated above him, staring down at Satori with a serious expression, expecting an answer. Satori just stared back at him, trying to figure out how his eggs had turned into a man. They stood in silence for a while, before the floating person’s posture weakened and he looked down at Satori in confusion. 

“Uh,” he muttered, “Did you not hear me? I asked you what you requested of me.”

Satori cocked his head to the side and pointed at him. “You’re not an omelet.” 

“What? No!” The person yelled, losing his composure and glaring down at Satori. “I’m a demon!” 

“Oooh. Huh. Guess that explains it.” 

“Explains what?”

“Why this egg recipe is so weird.” 

“What?!”

The demon jumped down from the stovetop and snatched Satori’s phone out of his hands. He brought it right up to his face and skimmed it over, scrolling through the website it was on. He looked back up at Satori and shoved the phone in his face.

“This isn’t an egg recipe, this is my summoning ritual!” He yelled. 

“Oh.” Satori hummed, taking his phone back and placing it on the counter. “An honest mistake.” 

“Mistake?! How in the world do you mistake that?”

“Look its, been a long day–”

“It’s three in the morning!”

“I’m tired and–”

“It doesn’t even have any eggs in it!”

“Look, I told you I made a mistake, you don’t have to rub it in!” 

The demon groaned and threw his head back, covering his eyes with his hands and turning around. He pushed back his dark bangs and paced around in a circle, mumbling to himself for a few seconds while Satori watched in confusion. 

“I can’t believe this…” He said, “Do you at least have  _ something _ in mind for a request?”

“Well I didn’t plan on summoning a demon today, but I can try to think of something.” Satori offered, not wanting to take his chances in pissing off a stressed out demon.

“Thanks.” He huffed, floating off of the floor and taking a seat on top of the kitchen table. He continued mumbling to himself while Satori tried to think of anything he wanted. When his sleep deprived mind came up empty, he opted for eavesdropping on the cute demon’s little monologuing. 

“Shirabu-san’s going to be furious with me.” He heard, “My first ever summoning and it turns out to be a big joke. I’ll never be able to hear the end of this one…” Satori’s ears perked up at the new information and he spun around, curious.

“This is your first summoning?” He asked. The demon jumped in surprise and then glared at him.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that!” He yelled. “Get back to thinking of your request!”

Satori smiled and waved his hands in front of him, trying to dissuade the angry demon. He made a show of crossing his arms and pursing his lips in thought, and he looked off to the side. Spotting his abandoned stovetop, he suddenly had an idea.

“I’ve got it!” He said, the demon’s eyes lit up.

“You do? What is it?” He asked, hopping off of the table in excitement. Satori gave him a smirk and pointed his skillet at him.

“You can help me make breakfast!” 

The demon stood in stunned silence as he took in Satori’s beautifully thought out request. He blinked and then scowled.

“Are you kidding me?! That’s it?” He yelled, stomping the floor and shaking the table beside him. Satori smiled and felt a little bit intimidated, but didn’t show it.

“This is your first ever mission, right? Then this is the perfect beginner’s task!” 

“I’m not a beginner! I’m a full-fledged demon!” 

“You said it yourself, didn’t you?”

“You weren’t supposed to hear that!” 

“You need me to request something and this is my request.” Satori smirked, feeling cocky for having a leg up on an actual demon. He shook the skillet in front of him, gesturing for the demon to take it. He looked between Satori and the object for a few seconds, and then begrudgingly snatched it away from him. Satori smiled and stepped back as the demon made his way over to the stove.

“By the way, what’s your name?” He asked. The demon glared at him.

“It’s embedded in that ‘recipe’ you found if you’d bothered to actually read it.” He replied. Satori took a step toward the counter to retrieve his phone only to have it levitated up and tossed at him. He caught it, barely, and scrolled through the website he was on. In hindsight it didn’t at all look like an omelet recipe. He searched the ritual text for a couple minutes before finding a name written on step eight. 

“Oh, so that’s why I had to chant that.” He mumbled to himself and saw the demon roll his eyes. “Goshiki Tsutomu, huh. Well, Tsutomu, I think you and I will get along just fine!” 

“It’s Goshiki to you.” Tsutomu corrected, opening the fridge with a flick of his wrist and floating out a carton of eggs.

“Oh don’t be like that, Tsutomu, we can be friends! You can call me Satori if you’d like.”

“We’re not friends. I’m a powerful demon and you’ll respect me!” Tsutomu huffed, pouting his lip and doing away with his initial intimidation.

“Think of it like this,” Satori said, walking over to him and leaning against the counter. “You’re like a level one demon and I’m a max level human. You’re new to the whole demon thing, and I’m pretty much a pro at being an adult.”

“You just mistook a summoning ritual for an omelet recipe.” 

“Well. Yes, technically, but–”

“Because you were trying to cook breakfast at three in the morning.”

“Okay, you got me there, but we all have our–”

“Also, why did you need a recipe for an omelet? They’re not that hard to make!”

“Listen! Like I said, it’s been a long day!” Satori threw up his hands and frowned. “Besides, couldn’t you just leave if you really didn’t want to deal with me?”

Tsutomu fell quiet, hesitating for a moment. He lifted a bowl out of the top cabinet and floated a whisk over to him from the side drawer. Satori wondered how he knew exactly where all his kitchen supplies were without even looking, but decided not to ask. Tsutomu started to beat the eggs in front of him and sighed.

“I technically can if I really want to, but I shouldn’t. This is my first ever summoning, and demons aren’t usually granted the right to turn down requests until they gain seniority. If I went back now without any contract, I could risk getting my apprenticeship taken away. I’d  _ really _ prefer it if you could give me a request that would be better for my image, but if you can’t come up with anything, I have to do it.” 

Satori frowned, feeling a bit sorry for him, although admittedly he was much more intrigued by all the lore he was learning about the inner workings of hell. He crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. “Cooking breakfast can’t be all that bad though, can it? I mean sure there’s cooler things but it’s still your first request.” 

Tsutomu scowled, jealousy riddling his eyes. “Ushijima-san’s first contract was taking out three humans.” Satori didn’t ask who Ushijima-san was or what the process of “taking out” people entailed. Instead, he was curious about a different name. 

“So who was that person you mentioned earlier?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “What was their name, uh… shi, sha, shamb… Oh! Shampoo-san!” He said.

“It’s Shirabu-san,” Tsutomu corrected, “and he’s my advisor. He logs all my progress and decides whether or not I’ve done enough to be promoted.” He slumped over and sighed. “He doesn’t accept anything less than perfect from me.” 

“That’s rough, bud.” Satori told him, not really knowing what to say. The two of them stood in the dimly lit kitchen in silence for a few minutes, awkward tension lingering in the air. Satori felt bad for not being able to give Tsutomu a better request, but at the same time he didn’t really feel all that bad at all. Maybe it was just his three am brain talking, but he wasn’t quite that fond of asking for murder. However high Shirabu’s expectations were for him, he was just going to have to accept the contract he’d made.

Satori perked up, lifting his head. Something wasn’t right. He glanced over at Tsutomu who had forgoed the stovetop and instead opted to cook the eggs with a fire from his own hand. 

“By the way, aren’t I supposed to sign something? Y’know, since this is a contract and all?” He asked. Tsutomu jumped and almost dropped the skillet he was levitating, scrambling to catch it and make sure the eggs didn’t fall out. He looked back at Satori, who was wearing an inquisitive smirk on his face.

“Uuh… Where’d you get that assumption?” He said, laughing nervously and going back to cooking the omelet. 

“My request is a contract, right? So what am I supposed to do to make it official? How’s your advisor going to know about your first request if it’s not in writing?”

“Uh, well, um…” Tsutomu stammered, dodging the question, a nervous blush appearing on his cheeks and making Satori smile. 

“You don’t want him to know about this, do you?” 

“It’s not that! I just–well–you know!” Tsutomu waved his hands in front of him, gesturing skittishly while the skillet floated beside his head. Satori had no clue how he was keeping it in the air with how flustered he was. “I’m just giving you more time!”

“Time for what? You’re practically already finished with my breakfast.” 

“M-more time to think of a different request?” Tsutomu confessed, smiling sheepishly. Satori didn’t think a demon could look this adorable. He laughed and crossed his arms.

“I’m sorry, but food is the only thing on my mind right now.” He told him, starting to feel sorry. Tsutomu’s face grew desperate as he tried to reason with Satori again.

“Oh come on! Isn’t there anything special that you want?” He pleaded, “This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and you’re just passing it up! Look at me! I’m a real demon! I can do anything you want! See these horns? And how I can levitate all your kitchenware? And look, see, I even have wings!” He spun around and pointed to a small black set of bat wings on his back that unfolded, flapping a couple times. Satori just watched him as he continued on. “I can make any of your dreams come true, you just have to ask! Then we can put it in writing and sign it and you’ll get your wish and I’ll get my recognition and we’ll both be happy!” 

Tsutomu floated back down and put his feet on the ground, making Satori realize he was shorter than him. He clasped his hands together and leaned in close to him, practically begging. “Please?”

Satori blinked as he tried to come up with a response. His tired brain struggled to keep up with the demands of his current situation and lagged behind his thoughts. Tsutomu stood in front of him with watery eyes and a pouty lip, his wings flapping behind him, and from the corner of his vision something that Satori could only assume was a tail swished behind him. The only coherent thought he could come up with in this situation was that the demon standing before him was extremely cute, and he did not know what to do with that information. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in his head, and he felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he thought about acting on it.

“Well,” he said, hesitant, “there is one thing I’ve been curious about…”

“Yes?” Tsutomu spurred him on, leaning in closer and hitting him with a smile that caused Satori’s heartbeat to speed up. Well, if he was going to take his shot, he might as well go for it.

“Could I ask for a kiss?” He said, smiling weakly. Tsutomu’s own smile fell and confusion replaced it. He cocked his head to the side and leaned back.

“Uh, I guess so.” He said, “But from who? It might take me a little while to make arrangements.” 

“Actually, I was kind of hoping it’d be from you.” 

Tsutomu fell quiet, processing the full extent of Satori’s request. “Oh.” He muttered. Then his eyes widened and his face went red and he jumped back. “Wait, what?!”

Satori smiled and shrugged, his sleepiness starting to get to him. “You’re the one who asked me to change my request. And I’ve always wondered what it would be like to kiss a demon so…”

“But why me?” 

“Because you’re the only demon here? And you’re pretty cute too, so that’s a big plus.”

Tsutomu stammered incoherent nothings and stared at Satori like he was crazy. All Satori could do was smile and try to make his new request sound appealing to him. Tsutomu’s tail swished behind him in long sweeps, and Satori’s eyes glanced down to actually get a good look at it. When he looked back up at Tsutomu the demon’s demeanor had changed, going from a flustered wreck to shy and nervous. He quietly lifted his hand and snapped his fingers, and out of nowhere a clipboard appeared floating in front of him. 

Satori watched as he took the clipboard and scribbled on it, flipping through several sheets of paper and then flipping it around. It floated toward Satori and without noticing, a pen appeared in his hand. 

“Just sign where it says you need to and then it’ll be official.” Tsutomu mumbled, and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Satori skimmed through the many pages of the contract and tried to make sense of it. As he filled in the blanks where his signature was needed, he noticed a blank next to a specific wall of text that read “payment.” He read through the paragraph and saw that where a box indicated an amount of soul fragments required for the exchange, Tsutomu had written none. He looked up from the clipboard and over at him.

“So this is just free for me?” He asked, skeptical. Tsutomu looked at the floor.

“Well, it’s not a huge request.” He said. “It doesn’t require much effort, so it’s not really worth much. I wasn’t going to charge you anything for the breakfast either.” 

Satori got the feeling that Tsutomu wasn’t exactly telling the truth, but if it meant he didn’t have to give up a piece of his soul for a little kiss, then he wasn’t going to argue. He finished signing the rest of the contract and handed it back over to Tsutomu, the pen disappearing from his hand. Tsutomu took it and looked it over before nodding, and with a flick of his wrist it disappeared as well. The two of them stood in front of each other in silence, neither wanting to make any move.

“So, uh, how do you want to do this?” Tsutomu asked, rocking on the back of his heels. 

“Um, however you want to, I guess?” Satori told him, his eyes starting to droop from how tired he was. Tsutomu nodded and took a step toward him.

The demon stood right in front of him and floated slightly off of the ground, meeting Satori’s height. He placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, and then without any warning he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Satori’s.

It didn’t last very long. In fact, Satori was much too tired to even register most of it, but before he knew it Tsutomu was pulling back with a blush that went down to his neck, and Satori felt like that was a good enough reward. He smiled and Tsutomu smiled back, floating in front of him. They stood like that for a couple minutes, Satori coming dangerously close to falling asleep, and then the fire from the stovetop beside them grew brighter. Tsutomu looked over at it and frowned.

“I guess that’s my cue to leave, then.” He said, and made his way toward it. Satori cursed his sleep deprived head for not being able to come up with something to say in response. Tsutomu floated up above the countertop, but before he disappeared he snapped and a piece of paper appeared in front of him. As the flames from the stove started to consume him, he hastily scribbled down something onto it, and just as he was fully enclosed from the fire, he threw the paper at Satori, and vanished.

Satori barely caught the paper before he dazedly made his way to his bedroom and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up, wracking his brain over the weird dream he had. He laughed and praised his sleepy self for managing to charm a demon, and was about to wave off the whole night as something pretend, before he felt something crumpled up beneath his bedsheets. He rummaged through them and pulled out a piece of scrap paper with something drawn on it. He squinted his eyes and tried to read what it said.

_ “Here’s a private sigil if you want to summon me again. It’s not very strong, but I can make you a better one after you use it. —Tsu” _

Satori stared at the paper and decided that trying to make eggs at three am had been the best life decision he’d ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Tomorrow's Shiratorizawa Week entry will be artwork that i post on my twitter @ scarfsketch, so please check me out there if you're interested!


End file.
